


Dancing Lesson

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Hux Just Wants to Relax, M/M, mention of Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Hux wants to spend the evening curled up while reading a good book but Kylo shows up. Kylo asks Hux to teach him how to dance.For the Kylux SummerfestCoffee/Leisure/Dance





	Dancing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I kind of got a bit lazy. Thanks for reading.

     Hux heard his coffee machine beep and trudged to the kitchen to pour himself a cup. He added the amount of cream and sugar that was normally added, and Hux took a sip. He sighed in relief as he felt himself become more awake. Now that Hux was ready to start the day, he made a list of everything he needed to do. The first thing that had to be done was the laundry, so Hux went to work.

     The day went by fast, and it was around eight in the evening when Hux decided it was time to relax. After a day full of productivity, he felt that deserved some leisure time before bed. He prepared a glass of white wine and grabbed a book about the impact of cats throughout history that he had bought a few days ago. Hux sat down in his recliner and began reading the first chapter when he heard a knock on his door.  He thought that perhaps it was an annoying neighbor of his, so he ignored it. The banging continued and even became louder. Hux sighed in irritation and set the glass and the book down. He got out of his comfy chair and walked to the door.

     When Hux opened the door, he saw that it was none other than Kylo. Hux frowned.

     “What do you want, Ren?” Hux questioned, the annoyance he felt wasn’t hidden. 

     “You know how we were invited to Poe and Finn’s wedding?” Ren asked in reply to Hux.

     “Unfortunately,” was his response.

     At this point, Hux was getting impatient and hoped that the idiot before him would get straight to the point. 

     “Well there’s going to be dancing,” Kylo informed him, sheepishly. Hux raised an eyebrow. “But I don’t know how to dance.“

     “Then don’t,” Hux told him. He was about to shut the door, but Kylo stopped him before the door could close all the way.

     “Then my mom will get onto me about it! Can you please teach me how to dance?” he begged Hux, he was starting to pout. 

     Hux widened his eyes a bit at the request. He could hardly believe that Kylo was asking him for lessons in dancing. Hux sighed and allowed Kylo to enter his apartment, for Kylo looked too pathetic to reject. Kylo instantly perked up and followed Hux to the living room. Hux guided Kylo’s hands to his waist and placed his own on Kylo’s shoulders.

     “Are you going to put on any music?” Kylo asked him.

     “No,” he told Kylo. Hux took a deep breath in before he began this little session.

     Huz starting instructing Kylo in his movements and guided him in the turns. After several minutes, Hux noticed that Kylo’s dancing skill was not as atrocious as he was expecting. Something didn’t seem right.

     “You seem to be doing fairly well for a beginner,” Hux told Kylo, his eyes squinted a bit in suspicion.

     “Well I guess I’m a bit of a natural,” he responded, a small grin on his face. Hux wasn’t as amused.

     “You were lying about how you couldn’t dance weren’t you?” he asked Kylo, a slight blush appeared on Kylo’s face. 

     “No, why would I lie—no,” Kylo replied. He faltered from trying to come up with any excuse, as was Hux glaring at him.

     Hux had let go of Kylo, and Kylo took a step back. He couldn’t believe that he had his time wasted like that.

     “Okay, I may have fibbed a bit,” Kylo informed him. Hux smacked Kylo’s arm. “If it makes you feel better, you’re a pretty good teacher.”

     Hux continued to smack Kylo as he ushered the man out of the apartment.

     “Don’t waste my time again, you ass!” Hux exclaimed.

     “I’ll see you at the wedding then? You’ll find just how good—,” Kylo started to say, before Hux slammed the door in his face. Hux’s heart was beating fast. The wedding seemed to be too far away now.


End file.
